Hey Little Sasuke
by Spirit of the Dragon
Summary: Sakura is part of the band 'Peaceful Nightmare' And they all doing a new music video. So they all go to a new town to film it, but thanks to Naruto, Sakura has no place to stay. So she has to live in an apartment and gets a new roomate Sasuke . And after


**ATTENTION: **Okay, Well. There are lyrics throughout the entire fic. And you guys should read it. It'll only be a few lines, but it kinda lets you know where the story is going.

Selena: FINALLY! A STORY THAT IS NOT TOTALLY RANDOM!

Me: Well, yeah. I guess.

Selena: Dudette, I like soooooo can't wait for this story to be completed

Me: Well, yeah. I guess. Anyway, I don't own Naruto

Selena: Or the song which is Actually called 'Little Walter' By Tony Tone Toni

Me: OKAY! Well, If ya'll want to know what it sounds like just tell me and I'll post a video link for you guys to listen to.

* * *

The dark feeling of gloom hung over the cemetery, like a thousand ghosts array in a ravenous furry trying to escape some unseen prison. Then, in the fraction of a second, it all stopped abruptly, like right before you die, when countless images and places flash through your mind in a circle and wave of confusion. Then in a snap, it went back to the ghostly confusion. 

The rain fell in mass numbers seeming to grow every minute, yet it was so light, it felt like nothing. It fell straight down and the wind sometimes whipped it in a different direction. Even still, it didn't change the fact that it was a standstill moment. In the distance, in a secluded area, there stood a slender figure cloaked in a black trench coat with a small umbrella. The person was holding the umbrella just enough to cover her face. And after a few minutes she slowly lifted it up to reveal a girl with cotton candy pink hair and sea-foam green eyes. Her eyes were cloudy and foggy and then, a single, large, glittery tear escaped from the corner of her right eye and fell down her cheek. It fell off her pale face and landed on the cold cement covering of the grave she was standing before.

Then TenTen, Neji, Kiba, and Naruto appeared onto the scene and came up from behind. A steady music beat started to come on, and everyone except Sakura started clapping to the main beat; and started to sing

**TenTen, Neji, Kiba, Naruto: **_Heeeyyy little Sasuke_

**Sakura: **_Hey little Sasuke_

**TenTen, Neji, Kiba, Naruto: **_Heeeyyy little Sasuke listen_

**Sakura: **_Listen _

**Everyone**: _Heeeyyy Little Sasuke _

**Sakura:** _Something's gonna get'cha little Sasuke _

Then they all stopped because a music break had occurred. They were making a music video together and the rain, cemetery, and their tears and emotions were very real indeed. The five of them only permitted 3 different cameras, I director, and 1 voice recorder there. To them it was a very special place, and they only wanted the necessary there. They were at the grave of none other than……Uchiha Sasuke.

Everyone's clothes were completely black with a trench coat and everyone but Sakura had black gloves on, and she was the only one with a black umbrella. They all had their heads lowered in respect and refused to look anywhere but the grave.

The reason Uchiha Sasuke is in the earth instead of walking around healthy, is because what happened 9 months earlier. When that fatal day happened, and when Sakura lost the one person she thought she could save. But please, let me go back, back 11 months earlier, back when Haruno Sakura, met the man who would change her outlook on life.

**

* * *

**

It was a very sunny and cheerful morning near the apartment complexes that morning. It HAD to be a special morning because the usually quiet birds were chirping away, and even the more shy children living on the streets or in horrible conditions even dared to show themselves. Haruno Sakura just KNEW that it would be an excellent day and filled with great enjoyment. She was especially excited because she was getting a roommate. It was going to be a boy, she preferred a girl roommate, but he plans were last minute so she had to stick with what she got.

She shifted a little in her seat; she was riding the subway to downtown. The seats were highly filthy and there was trash everywhere. Sakura closed her eyes in silent relief that her bags were safely being carried to her new apartment in a clean Taxi. She looked around and shifted again at seeing a child fall off the seat that was a ways down from her chair. The child was asleep and had fallen off; the little boy was disgustingly dirty and in rags, his hair looked like it hadn't been combed in years and she thought she saw some maggots crawling throughout it. But what worried her most was that he wasn't moving, at all. The people around paid no mind at all, and Sakura was almost certain he was dead. But before she could go over to him her stop came, after a few minutes of hesitation she just decided to get off the bus.

Sakura walked off the platform and headed towards the stairs. She still couldn't believe where she was staying.

'I am Haruno Sakura, I shouldn't be down here where the RATS are actual roommates.'

**Oh, your nothing but a pampered princess.**

'I DESERVE TO BE! I AM A STAR! AN ACTUAL SINGER! But is it MY fault Naruto distracted Neji so he couldn't get me a room'

**Naw, Its Naruto's. OH OH OH! NEXT TIME YOU SEE HIM! BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA HIM!**

'I might do just that'

Sakura was actually the lead singer in a band made up of her, Kiba, Naruto, TenTen and Neji. They all where supposed to make up a song used for a music video, it was the first time in a while they could choose how it was to be done. But it was a long process; they had to meet at a regular basis to think of a theme. They were going to be staying there for about a year and the company didn't have the time to give them the money they needed for a place. So Neji was in charge of giving everyone a place to stay. He, Kiba, and Naruto were supposed to have a room and Sakura and TenTen were supposed to have one as well. But Naruto had spilled all his ramen and was Bugging Neji about it when he was trying to make reservations.

In the end Neji had forgotten to include Sakura in the room selection so TenTen had gotten a single room all to herself. When they tried to find her and TenTen another room they had found out it was impossible. Apparently lots of people had found out that their band was in town and they all wanted to see. And the final screening of the music video was to be shown in a movie theater; so many famous celebrities had picked out the most luxurious hotels. Much to Sakura's dismay, there weren't any rooms left, but the manager had checked and there weren't rooms anywhere. So she eventually had to look for an apartment. But believe it or not, the only one left was one that was downtown, where there was nothing but Rats, Bats, and Mold. But, the price was reasonable and she found out that she was getting a roommate so the price was split. The first pay was to be made the day before she actually went there.

So Sakura Briskly walked down the broken cement filled sidewalks, it was only a block or two before she would be there. As she flipped her bangs back out of her face she spotted a little girl sitting up against one of the walls. Out of plain curiosity Sakura went over and knelt down in front of her. The little girl slightly lifter her head to reveal that she had half of her jet black hair covering her left eye and the other one was a dark violet color. The girl was about 7 years old and had on a just a giant shirt which acted like a dress. It was black and had old stains and some tares. Sakura just looked at the little girl, why she was, she had no idea; but it just seemed that the little girl would do something for her, even though it seemed very unlikely.

The little girl's violet eye that was visible showed the sadness of a child who was left to die and Sakura was nearly at tears. Then, the young child spoke to her in a quiet voice, yet it was firm and strong, like that of a queen.

"I am, Athena. How are you, dear Sakura?"

Sakura had a shocked face at the girls comment. 'How did she know my name?' she asked herself. She could tell the child was quite unusual, but that was just plain freaky. Sakura took a deep breath before asking 'Athena' what she meant.

"How do you, know my name?"

"You're silly; you are the famous lead singer in the band 'Peaceful Nightmare'. Even street kids know your name. But your outfit isn't like normal, you are wearing a green shirt with blue jeans and your hair is tied up with unreasonably long bangs. You hardly ever wear clothes like that, you like Punk Pink styles. I admire your creative disguise."

Sakura just blankly stared at the girl while she talked and when she was finished Sakura was utterly dumbfounded. The little girl had perfectly described her style and how she dressed and it was a street girl. Sakura knew her band was popular but she never knew even kids who live on the street and get their food out of dumpsters and have to fight off Raccoons just for a discarded piece of old Pizza knew of her.

Then, she could have sworn that she saw a glint of red sparkle from the Athena's left covered eye. Sakura looked at it for a moment but then her thoughts were interrupted because the girl started to speak.

"A huge event shall happen to you in the distant future, it'll change your life forever. And you must hurry, based on your walk you have some place important to go"

**THAT GIRL IS CRAZY! WHAT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT?**

Sakura's inner stated her opinion very plainly. Sakura was starting to agree with it too, but Athena was right, she did have to go to her apartment to meet her new roommate.

"Umm, OH! RIGHT! Well, I really wish I could have spent more time with you, but your right, I have to go."

Sakura stood up straight and started to brush herself off and after a small wave and smile to Athena she slowly started her walk down the street. But Athena muttered something that was carried on the wind to Sakura's ears.

"You shall see me sooner than you think"

At that, Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and turned around on her heel to look at the girl. But when Sakura turned around the girl was gone, like she vanished into thin air. It took a few moments for this to register with her but she soon slowly turned around and headed down the street.

**HOLY SHIT! THAT WAS FUCKIN SCARY!**

'Yeah, your right, it was like something out of a horror movie.'

**TOTALLY! Just hurry up and get to the apartment so we can get out of this crazy place**

Sakura's inner didn't have to speak twice; Sakura quickened her pace and the fear of the little girl made her go faster. By the time the parking lot was in view she was at a full speed run, and then ran even faster. She leaned against one of the stair railings and started panting. Then after she had regained her composure, Sakura quickly headed up the stairs. Her apartment was on the 3 floor and had 2 windows that looked out over the parking lot.

Sakura pulled out her key, unlocked the door, and slowly pushed it in. The place was nothing like how she imagined it. It opened up to a hallway and on the left was the living room, completely furnished with a TV, a couch, and two loves seats positioned in a four-way manner and in the middle was a small coffee table. Down the hall a little was the kitchen, and then the hallway took a turn to the left. And as Sakura walked down the hallway there were additional doors like a bathroom, closet, and there was some mirrors and cool pictures here and there. She walked down to the left and checked out the rooms, and of course she picked out the biggest room that was on the right side.

The room she picked out had a desk in one corner with a bed right next to the window so the sun and moon always shone in. And there was a large floor area and she had a medium sized closet and her own personal bathroom. Sakura noticed that the floor was at least carpeted a dark blue color and the walls were black.

'All it needs is some pink flare and it'll be 'Punk Pink' Like that girl said'

**Gah! Don't even remind me of her, she still freaks me out –shudder-. Anyway, TOTALLY! When we're finished, this place will be a Punk Pink PARADISE!**

'Hahaha, absolutely'

**OH OH OH! I LOVE THAT! STORY OF A GIRL! PLAY THAT! PLEASE!**

'Ha, as soon as my stuff comes, but, let's go wait for my new Roommate.'

Sakura calmly made her way towards the living room and sat down on the couch. She crossed her legs and laid back onto the couch. Well, might as well watch some TV she thought and picked up the remote that was next to her and clicked the 'Power' Button. The first channel that came up was the Food Network.

"Icky!" She said and kept changing the channel

"Nope"

"Nu uh"

"No way"

"Cartoon Network! WTF! THEY KILLED ANIME FOR ME!"

"Noooo"

"Gah, not in the mood"

"Oh Brother! IS THERE ANYTHING GOOD!"

After that Sakura heard the fiddling with a key, and that proved that her roommate had arrived.

**I think good just walked through the door**

Sakura heard as the door opened and small clicking sounds of a suitcase being rolled through the door. Then her new roommate walked into the living room and stared at her. Sakura slowly turned her head towards him and met his gaze with a friendly smirk, and he then smirked back X2. Sakura realized she was being out smirked and smirked twice as hard as before. Yet her roommate smirked back 3 TIMES as hard, Sakura was able to get up to his level but not surpass it, and it seemed that he couldn't go any smirkier either; so it was a standstill. This battle of smirking lasted for about 15 minutes when finally inner got enough of it.

**OH DEAR LORD! SAKURA! PLEASE STOP THIS! **

'NOOOO! HE'LL BEAT ME! I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!'

**YOU TWO HAVE BEEN AT IT FOR 15 MINUTES! MAKE IT STOP! JUST BREAK IT WITH A LAUGH OR SOMETHING!**

'GAH! WHATEVER!"

Sakura managed, reluctantly, to break the gaze by turning her head to the side and laughing. She then slowly stood up to face him and gently lifted her hand outward and stated her name.

"Haruno, Sakura"

He smirked, a simple one this time and took her hand and shook it friendly.

"Uchiha, Sasuke"

**

* * *

Weeeeee, pretty basic I know. Just a starter. the next chapter should be longer, so yeeeeaaahhh. REVIEW! I need 5 pleaaasssseeeeeeeee!**


End file.
